Christmas Wonders
by LittleSpaceRabbit
Summary: Luffy and Ace have a christmas Date. What will happen?


A christmas Story a few months after christmas

Zoro: I don't get it

You're just jealous because you aren't with Luffy in the one :3

Zoro: Wha-

Enjoy ^^

* * *

''Shit! I overslept!'' A young man of 17 yelled as he ran through the streets, slipping on the ice or tripping in the snow now and then. The young man's name was Monkey.. He was wearing black shoes, a pair of blue jeans and a light brown winter jacket. Why was he hurrying you ask? Well he had to hurry down to the town square to meet up with Ace. They had decided earlier that week that they whould spend christmas together. Seeing as that none of them really had anything else to do.

''Shit, shit, shit!'' he cursed as he ran through the streets, finally he arrived at the town sqare. He stopped and rested for a bit before he looked up and searched for Ace. He finally spotted him over by the fountain, which was frozen because of the cold. ''Ace!'' he called as he ran over to him. Ace was wearing red and black winter boots, a pair of black jeans and a green winter jacket. Unfortunatly for Luffy the ground over by Ace had frozen so he slipped and closed his eyes waiting for the impact.. but it never happend. Instead he felt two strong arms catch him and hold him close. ''Man Luffy, you're so reckless'' Ace muttered as he stared down at Luffy. ''Shishishi Sorry Ace'' Luffy said as he looked up at Ace and grinned. Ace grinned back and let Luffy go.

''So where are we gonna go?'' Ace asks

''I thought you knew!'' Luffy said as he pouted

''Mah, I thought you knew''

''Well then lets just walk around Randomly!'' Luffy anounced

''Hehe good idea'' Ace said as he ruffled Luffy's hair

''Mou Ace!'' Luffy pouted

''Hehe sorry'' He said as he started walking away

''Ga, wait for me'' Luffy yelled as he ran after Ace

Ace just laughed as he and Luffy started walking around town just looking around and heading over to the interesting stuff. After a while they got hungry so they went searching for a resturant. In the end they found one, and of coarse it was the Baratie. ''Hey, the Baratie!'' Luffy yelled. Ace sniggered and nodded.,' I decided that we coud have lunch here'' Ace said grinning, Luffy turned to Ace and grinned before he said,' THANKS ACE!'' And then he glomped him which sendt them both crashing into a small puff of snow. Ace laughed and gently showed Luffy off him before he and Luffy went into the Baratie. They stayed there for some time and when they finally left Ace was pretty much broke. Ace sighted miserably as he looked at his empty wallet. 'note to myself: NEVER invite Luffy out to dinner and then pay for him'.

Luffy was walking happily infront of Ace before he suddenly stopped and looked up, of coarse that made Ace crash right into him ''hey, why'd ya stop Luffy'' Ace asks. ''Snow...'' Luffy mutters and looks at Ace,'Snow?'' Ace asks and looks up, and right then a evil snowflake landed on his nose. ''Snow... hey it's snowing!'' Ace says stupidly. ''Yeah!'' Luffy says as he nodds entuciatly. They both grin at each other before they start walking again, but this time they end up chatting animatly to each other. They ended up just walking around randomly before Ace says that he has something that he want to show Luffy. Luffy fallows happily as Ace leads him to where the big christmas tree was put, he stops infront of Luffy and smiles. ''Uhm.. here,'' He says as he hands Luffy a small present ,'It's your christmas present from me..''

Luffy happily takes it and hand Ace a small present too ''Shishishi here Ace, your christmas present from me'' He says as he grinns. Ace look lost for a sec before he grinns and accepts the present,' Thanks Lu'' He says as he ruffles Luffy's hair ''Oy Ace, stop it'' He laughs

Ace just grinns at him before he stops and stares at Luffy with a calm look ''Oh and Luffy.. that wasn't your real christmas present'' Ace says as he look at Luffy with a cocky smirk ''Huh?'' Luffy says confused Ace grinns before he puts his hand on Luffy's chin and raises his head ''this is'' he says as he kisses Luffy. Luffy looks up at Ace with a shocked expression before he closes his eyes and kisses back. Ace smirks into the kiss and moves back a bit ''Merry christmas Luffy'' Luffy grinns and says ''Merry christmas Ace'' Before he kisses Ace back. Ace grinns and put's his arm around Luffy 'The wonders of christmas'


End file.
